disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Frost
Jack Frost is the former sole antagonist in Disney's 2006 live-action film The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, the second sequel to the 1994 film. He is the legendary figure responsible for snow, ice, and cold weather. As a legendary figure, he is a member of the Council of Legendary Figures, though he hardly ever shows up at council meetings. Role in the film Jack Frost is accused of attempting to upstage Scott Calvin in the position of Santa Claus, and is charged with 273 counts of attempted upstaging, including freezing a volcano in Hawaii, making it snow in the Amazon, frosting Mexico (thus sending geese north for the winter), and creating 270 cardboard cut-outs of himself which read "Merry Frostmas" and placing them in various malls throughout the northwest. The council considers suspending him for these actions, though he manages to convince them to make him do community service working for Santa instead. Santa agrees though he tells him he has to listen to the elves and makes Curtis his boss. Jack helps to disguise the North Pole as Canada for the arrival of Bud and Sylvia Newman, and pretends that he is a mascot that will be playing Jack Frost in a parade. He tricks Curtis into telling him about the "Escape Clause", and forms a plan to trick Scott into evoking the clause so that he can become Santa himself. Jack goes around the factory and lures the elves away, and then uses his powers to create technical problems with some of the equipment in an attempt to delay Santa's toy-making progress, make Bud and Sylvia upset, and make Santa wish more that he had not put on the suit. He then goes to the kitchen and continues to wreak havoc (such as messing with the coffee machine and turning up the flames on a burner). Pretty soon, Bud, who puts out a raging fire, is ticked off about how "nothing works in this joint". Jack tricks them into going to the unfinished hospital which he calls the "delivery room" for more bait against the really mad Bud. However, Santa manages to get Jack's problems back on track. Lucy approaches Santa and asks about the Hall of Snow Globes. He agrees to take her to the Hall with Jack close behind. After they leave, Jack (hidden on the other side of the revolving door) takes Scott's snow globe for himself. Later, when Lucy skips by, she sees him exiting with it, and runs to get her parents. When they come into the room, Jack freezes them, saying he "told her not to do that" before almost freezing her, only to change his mind and stop himself from doing so. Then, he forces her to go into the closet with her frozen parents. Before locking her in, he tells her, "And to think I asked you to be my elf". Then, Jack runs to the living room, and after making himself look innocent, pulls out a screw from underneath Scott's Christmas tree, causing it to wobble. When Scott puts the topper on, the tree falls, and the topper shatters. Heartbroken, Carol picks up the remains. Scott tries to pity her saying "maybe he can fix it." Disappointed at him, Bud gets into an argument with him which ends with Scott taking a nerve-calming walk with Jack. Fallen into Jack's trap, Scott opens a "gift" Jack gave him and activates the Escape Clause after being tricked into doing so. They both go back in time to when Scott first put on the suit. Jack overpowers Scott and puts it on, thus transforming into Santa. He later appears in his twisted mall-like version of the North Pole. He explains he took away the spirit Santa gives and "bring whoever could afford to buy presents up here," and concludes by saying "Who needs magic?" He then gives Scott a voice recorder pen and says the magic words for the Escape Clause. Scott tricks him into repeating it and at the same time clicks the pen, thus making the words Jack said the recording on it. Jack makes his security take Scott to a seat so he can "enjoy the show". Jack then performs a twisted version of New York, New York (North Pole, North Pole). Afterwards, he gets hit into a pile of gifts by Scott. However, Scott falls into Jack's miniature house and is overpowered again. But, with help from Lucy, he gets Jack's snow globe and activates the Escape Clause via the recording on the pen. They again go back in time through the 12 years. This time, though, Scott overpowers Jack and has his old self put on the suit. He regains his position as Santa while Jack becomes Jack Frost. Pretty soon, Scott finds out about present Lucy's parents and how they have been frozen by Jack. Jack then comes in with two Elficers. Scott tries to make Jack unfreeze them, but he declines, stating he can only do so by unfreezing himself, but he will never do that. Scott goes to Mother Nature in an attempt for her to thaw him out, but her powers do not work on other Legendary Figures. In a final attempt, Scott goes to Lucy saying, "Do you think it'll work?" (meaning her magical hug). She barely nods, walks over to Jack, and hugs him. He then transforms into a moderately-aged man concluding, "I think I like it." Lucy's parents unfreeze and form a group hug. Jack cries tears of joy as he is included. Powers and Abilities As the spirit of winter, Jack has control over frigokinesis, or the ability to manipulate snow. For instance, he is able to fire a frosty wind that can freeze objects and people. He was also able to make frosty objects, as well as grant wishes (although that ability was limited). Trivia * According to a chapter book, Jack was originally banished to the South Pole. This was never used in the final version. Quotes *“Excuse me. Did you just accuse me of being skillful and delicious? Guilty as charged.” *''(to Santa)'' “You get the soda cans, and you get the TV specials, the postage stamps and the billboards and the beautiful adoring wife, and the army of toy building yes-men. What do I get? A few runny noses and some dead citrus.” *“You’re not Santa anymore. You’re just a guy who smells like a cookie.” Gallery Jack.PNG Jack F.jpg|Jack Frost and Curtis Santaclause3-02.jpg The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause Jack Frost Wallpaper.jpg The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause Jack Frost Wallpaper 1.jpg The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause Jack Frost 1.jpg The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause Jack Frost 2.jpg The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause Jack Frost 3.jpg The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause Jack Frost 4.jpg The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause Jack Frost 5.jpg The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause Jack Frost 6.jpg The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause Jack Frost 7.jpg The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause Jack Frost 8.jpg The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause Jack Frost 9.jpg The Escape Clause What to Do About Frost Book.jpg The Escape Clause A Very Merry Frostmas Book.jpg Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:The Santa Clause characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral characters Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Live-action villains Category:Main antagonists Category:Live-action characters